Individuals and organizations rely on information stored on their computer systems. This information may be stored locally or remotely, and loss of the data may lead to stress and significant expense. To protect against data loss, individuals and organizations often create data backups. These data backups may be used to restore data to a system in the event of data loss.
Restoring data to a system may require a recovery operation. There is a need, therefore, for an improved system and process for managing concurrent recovery operations.